


是感冒还是...?

by Zpanni



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zpanni/pseuds/Zpanni





	是感冒还是...?

金博洋看着恋人羽生结弦抱着他的pooh纸巾盒吸溜鼻子。

“你是感冒了吗？”

羽生结弦将手里擦了鼻涕的纸巾揉成团:“没有，我想我只是今天在冰场呆的时间太长了，有点流鼻涕。”

金博洋看着茶几前数量不少的纸巾团：“...你确定？我觉得你像是感冒了。”

“相信我，我一定没有感冒。”

“博洋觉得感冒和流鼻涕是一件事吗？”

“当然不是，”金博洋想起了自己每上冰场练习跳跃就会莫名其妙流鼻涕的经历，“呃...总之如果你不舒服的话就和我说，好吗？”

羽生结弦用手指比了一个ok。

结果第二天金博洋在冰场做常规训练的时候就听到羽生结弦上冰没过一会进了医务室的消息。

两个人不在一起训练——出门的时候还好好的，怎么突然就要进医务室了呢？得不到准确消息的金博洋急得要爆炸了，

他当即跟教练请了一会儿假换下冰刀飞奔医务室，结果看到的是医生训斥着羽生结弦而那位一边喝冲剂一边乖乖点头的画面。

得知恋人没有问题的金博洋松了一口气。

他的动静引来了屋里两个人的注意，羽生结弦开心的腾出一只手来挥了挥：“博洋。”

金博洋点了点头，进门。

“医生，他咋样啊？”

“咋样咋样，重感冒上冰做高强度训练还能咋样——我说你们这些小子怎么就不懂得好好爱惜身体呢，不舒服就不要强撑好好休息啊。”

金博洋赶紧给人赔笑道歉，一口一个是是是对对对，拿了药之后再来一句辛苦了医生便带着羽生结弦离开。

在关上医务室的门之后金博洋掐了一把羽生结弦的腰。

“不是让你不舒服和我讲的吗？”

羽生结弦被这突然的一下搞的有点懵，他抓住在自己腰上作恶的手揣自己手心里：“...可是我没有感到什么特别不舒服啊。”

“总之，今天就不要再上冰了，在家里好好睡一觉行不？”

羽生结弦笑道：“好。”

当金博洋第二次看到羽生结弦坐在沙发上抱着pooh擦鼻涕时他几乎是立马就做足了准备。

“羽生你是感冒了吧。”

沙发的人将纸巾揉成团:“我...”

金博洋飞速的从柜子翻出小柴胡颗粒，撕开用热水弄成冲剂灌到人嘴里：“别说了，我懂。”

羽生结弦被呛得直咳嗽，他抹了一把下巴上还残留的液体：“博洋...”

说完金博洋已经从衣柜里又翻出了一件羽绒套到恋人身上:“最近有点冷，你多穿一点，明天最好不要去冰场，去的话一定要加衣服。”

羽生结弦看着这个风一般的男子，硬生生把话憋了回去。

第二天为冰而生的王者当然还是来到了冰场。

金博洋在自己的训练结束后跑去看羽生结弦的情况。

那边羽生结弦刚结束完一个跳跃，从挡板上抓起纸巾盒抽纸巾擦汗。

金博洋发现羽生结弦今天出汗量很大，连头发都是湿的，而他还穿着羽绒服。

...天！

金博洋踩着冰刀飞快的滑过去敲人脑袋：“出那么多汗不知道减衣服的吗？”

羽生结弦被突然出现的恋人吓了一跳，随即立刻恢复过来。

“博洋昨天说，会着凉，多加衣服....”

金博洋扶额:“....我的意思是，你...我....，总之我没说你不能减衣服啊！！？”

羽生结弦笑了：“但是，这次我没有感冒啊，很不错对吧？”

金博洋简直要开心死了。

他看着这个笑得如电视剧男主角般的男人，脑海里顿生了想要将他丢去煲汤的念头。

后来金博洋就发现，羽生结弦根本就无法分辨流鼻涕和感冒，而自己也变得稀里糊涂的了。

他第三次看到了羽生结弦抱着pooh在沙发上擦鼻涕。

“...是感冒还是只是流鼻涕？”

羽生结弦歪了歪脑袋：“不清楚。”

金博洋蹲在地上扶额：“我已经不敢在不清楚你到底什么症状的情况下乱来了。”

——所以到底什么分辨感冒和流鼻涕，我还是个孩子我什么都不懂啊，真的。

羽生结弦也沙发上跳下来蹲到金博洋旁边。

“博洋，其实我觉得有一个方法很容易分辨。”

“啥。”

“感冒会传染，对吧？”

“大概吧，流行性会的。”

“传染的话，飞沫传播也是一种途径吧？”

“唾沫又和飞沫是一个道理，对不对？”

金博洋挑眉。

他算是懂了，实际上说这么多，这个家伙就是想亲他。

“你想亲就亲嘛磨磨唧唧个啥。”

他将人按到了地上，跨坐上去将嘴唇贴上对方的嘴唇，舌头使劲抵开恋人的嘴唇探到口腔里一顿乱搅。

第二天两个人一起坐在沙发上。

“虽然这样的验证方法让人觉得有点损失惨重，”金博洋吸了吸鼻子，“但我能确定。你感冒了，羽生。”

羽生结弦默默的把pooh递过去：“...一起用吗？”

Fin.

众所周知，恋爱让人变傻。


End file.
